prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Guilty Girl's Handbook
The Guilty Girl's Handbook is the eighth episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. The episode aired on July 30, 2013. Synopsis Hanna comes up with a desperate plan to save her mother from a conviction and turns to the only person she thinks can help – Mona. Caleb tries to convince her Mona can’t be trusted, causing Mona to prove her loyalty in the most unexpected way. And Spencer returns to an old haunt to investigate new evidence relating to Wilden and his surprising ties to another mysterious death. Meanwhile, “A’s” recent machinations take their toll on Emily and her mom, driving Emily to reconnect with her old boss Zoe to look for an escape. And Aria relies on Jake to help her understand Mike’s new attitude, leaving them both confused about the nature of their relationship. Notes * Veronica may have a scene in the police station. * Emily, Pam, and Zoe will have a scene together. * Nia tweeted that Pam will be in a rut this season. * A lot of Haleb scenes can be expected since Ashley and Tyler posted a video on Keek saying they will shoot with each other all day long. * Jan Oxenberg said that the Ezra and Aria scene in this episode will be "juicy and surprising and great". * Hanna and Mona will team up to try and protect Ashley. * Wilden will be in this episode as a flashback with Hanna. * Nia tweeted "Just wait till you see ep 408 of pll". * Ezra starts to suspects that "A" is attacking the girls again. * Caleb visits Ashley. * Wilden and Hanna will have a scene (a reconstruction of his death). * Ashley may or may not be part of the reconstruction of his death. (MuchMusic Promo) * Nia tweeted that she saw a clip from this episode with Shay and the word "devastating" was used. * Eddie Lamb returns * Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Veronica will have a scene. * Emily and Pam are living in a motel while their house is being prepared * Mona confesses to killing Dectective Wilden Title and Background The title seems to refer to being guilty and that the girl needs help on how to feel and what to do. It also may have to do with Mona being guilty about being on the A-team. Additionally, The Guilty Girl could be Alison and the Handbook her diary. Also, a released sneak peek, shows Mona training Hanna, to lie and plead guilty for Wilden's murder, so the title may refer to this process, a handbook to make yourself (In this case, Hanna) look guilty. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast * Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings * Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz * Nia Peeples as Pam Fields * Rumer Willis as Zoe * Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery * Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers * Ryan Guzman as Jake * Bryce Johnson as Darren Wilden * Reggie Austin as Eddie Lamb * TBA as Beckett Prye Trivia * Bryan Holdman was originally set to write this episode, but things got shuffled (April 24). * The table read-through was on May 20, 2013. * Filming began early on May 21, 2013'and ended on May 29, 2013. * On April 16, 2013, Keegan keeked a video about getting a new Pretty Little Liars script. You could somewhat see that the title begins with a "T". Meaning that it's for this episode and they got the script on the said date. Promo + Sneak Peeks Pretty Little Liars 4x08 Promo "The Guilty Girl's Handbook" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x08 Sneak Peek "The Guilty Girl's Handbook" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x08 Sneak Peek 2 "The Guilty Girl's Handbook" (HD) Pretty Little Liars 4x08 Sneak Peek 3 "The Guilty Girl's Handbook" (HD) MuchMusic Pretty Little Liars - "The Guilty Girl's Handbook" - Ep 4x08 Promo-0 Gallery PLLS04E08-01.jpg PLLS04E08-02.jpg PLLS04E08-03.jpg PLLS04E08-04.jpg PLLS04E08-05.jpg PLLS04E08-06.jpg PLLS04E08-07.jpg PLLS04E08-08.jpg PLLS04E08-09.jpg PLLS04E08-10.jpg Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes